Familiar Stranger
by Adreus
Summary: snip — And when she saw his blue hair she knew she was looking at a familiar stranger. Maybe Lilina's purple hair comes from Elena. —Ike/Lyn, heavily referenced Hector/Lyn.


**Notes: **For a request at the Super Smash Bros. Brawl kink meme at LiveJournal. This pairing needs more fic.

**Summary: **And when she saw his blue hair she knew she was looking at a familiar stranger. Maybe Lilina's purple hair comes from Elena.

_Super Smash Bros_. _Brawl _and _Fire Emblem _are property of Nintendo Co. Ltd. and Intelligent Systems. I claim no rights.

* * *

_Familiar Stranger_

Being an assist was awfully boring when it came to item-brawls. All of the assists always had to stay in one place, ready to attack if one was summoned. They talked and played games while they waited – (throwing Mr. Resetti into another room first, of course) - and a locket around each one's neck signaled when it was their turn to be called out. Lyn herself was a rare assist, and didn't really talk to many of the others, but nevertheless she, too, had to stay in the training area with all of them. Usually, she ended up watching the games as they progressed, but today she had been called over by Kat and Ana. The younger girls were interested in her bladework.

"We've noticed your bladework is exceptionally good, Lyn-_san_," Kat started.

"It's amazing," Ana added timidly. Kat shouldered her sister.

"I wasn't finished!" Kat scolded. Then she continued: "Lyn-_san_ would you mind if—"

Kat was cut-off when she noted that Lyn's locket was blinking. With a kind smile Lyn apologized, saying she'd speak to them later, and then pressed her finger to the locket to be transported to the field.

The loud sounds of a crowd cheering filled her ears and a she smelled the familiar stench of burning buildings before she could see her opponent and partner. Then she was on the stage, facing Yoshi. She nodded at him.

"I'll handle this!" she proclaimed, and she turned to face her opponent. Lyn stumbled back a little when she saw him.

It wasn't, Lyn knew, his massive height or built that made her falter the first time. She'd encountered many an enemy and allies, and it wasn't uncommon for them to be strong and large. Rather, the first thing that caught her eye was his blue hair; a very familiar shade. (Far too familiar, she thought.) Next she noted his large, dual-handed sword, wielded with only one arm. For a split-second Lyn thought of what technique she could use. Immediately after, she changed her stance to one she'd used only in spars with her fiancé and leaped toward the familiar stranger.

She bowed to Yoshi with a satisfied smirk on her face when Ike was sent flying.

* * *

In this world, she ended up speaking to Marth quite a lot, if only because he had befriended Roy a few years previously. In her time period Roy was still only a baby, but it was amusing listening to Marth's stories, about how neither Eliwood nor his son would ever extinguish the fire of Pherae.

But today Lyn and Marth didn't speak or Roy or homelands or fighting techniques. When Marth greeted her with an excited "That was amazing, Lyn!" she took Marth by the arm and led him into an empty corner.

"Marth," Lyn asked quickly, "who was that?" Her heart was racing (and she knew why!) – she needed to know who that was. For all she knew that could be – but no, she didn't feel _motherly_ when she saw him, she felt _breathless_ like the first time she had seen a certain someone's not-so majestic movements.

Marth gave an odd look, but responded right away. "You mean Ike?"

"Ike," she tested the name on her tongue before saying it again. "Ike." Her heart was still racing, and her next question burst out of her. "Why haven't I seen him here before?"

Marth bit his lip. "Um, he came late because he had something to do back home. Might you know him, Lyn?" Marth looked tired and ever so confused.

Lyn wasn't really listening to anything Marth said after her questions were answered. "I'd like to meet him," she said simply.

* * *

For the next few days, Lyn had something new to do: stalking Ike. Though she insisted on calling it 'observing,' it was, more or less, like following around a slightly more intelligent Hector go about his daily business. Her curiosity had quickly grown into an obsession.

One day, when Ike was out, Lyn decided to go through his things. He didn't have much with him, she soon found out - he had a few portraits of his family and his friends, a few keepsakes. It was when she was looking through this keepsakes when she heard heavy footsteps coming down the hallway.

In a panic, Lyn stuffed all of Ike's things back in the drawer and slammed the drawer into the nightstand. Hurriedly, she tried to look for somewhere to hide - her eyes settled on the closet door. Hoping desperately that Ike wouldn't need his closet any time soon, she rushed inside.

Lyn pressed her ear to the door, listening intently for any sign of Ike coming in - and even better, leaving. She heard a key click and the door swing open, and heavy footsteps. Ike was muttering something, too - something about his clothes being wet?

—_Clothes being wet?!_ But that meant—

Without warning, the closet door swung open and Lyn was found. A shirtless Ike was staring at her.

Maybe she'd just wanted an excuse, maybe she just needed to distract him. The only thing Lyn could think of doing at that moment was kissing him.


End file.
